Elegant Corn (Episode 3)
Elegant Corn was the third installment of Morning Drawfee while still on the CollegeHumour channel. The corn and story-line are creation of Caldwell and Nathan. Caldwells' Creation, Duke Cob of Orville Redenbacher. The Duke is a renaissance corn who is so elegant and the real deal. It is clear from his appearance that he has many deeds, titles and estates. He wears a Monocle, a Ruff, a Doublet (as a triplet would be an insult to the family name), a Michelangelo Flopper and big pants to accentuate his thighs and a glorious pair of buckle boots. By wearing a triplet the Duke would be surrendering as it was long ago written into family rules that to wear an triplet "You shall here by declare surrender to the Earl of Carrot", The feud between these had begun to settle after many many generations and harvests but was recently reignited when the Duke bought the old Duke of Tomatingtons estate. The Duke snapped up the offer as the old Duke was getting rather ripe was soon to reach a demise so he wanted to enjoy his final few days so he sold quick and spent all of his money on him self as he never had a wife and therefore no family. The Duke claims he has done well and has many prizes but none are as good as he dear wife Marjorie. Nathans' Creation, Duchess Marjorie Redenbacher. The Duchess is the wife of the Duke who has for many years kept up the families public appearance by judging the 'Beautiful or Butter face' competition. As a matronly and elegant woman of her time she is the top corn lady and she will inform you that "It's all about the shoulders". She is the height of fashion with her broach and opera glasses. She famously always has her opera glasses ready as you have no idea when an impromptu opera could start. Her latest fashion statement would have to be the large melting butter hat that she wears, It helps with the oils on her face she claims. The Duchess runs their combined InstaPainting account on which they post their Selfing portraits which they have done before every opera. They do this to alert their friends and hopefully to gain 'upped thumbs' so their profile can prosper. Marjorie has also released a short song in which she believes is educational for the youthful ladies out there. "Hand top, Pinky up, That's the way I court my man". Although other renditions state Pop-court my man, Baby Popcorn Baby popcorn was created when Marjorie got too close to the fire one day and she popped, this created a mind-slave. Baby Popcorn is dressed many hundreds of years out of place as he wears a little top hat and a little bow-tie. Due to him being the Duchesses mind-slave he looks and acts like a good child but when at home he is the hardest working butler from the past few harvests. Other Noticeable Comments. * Plague. The plague is referred to many times during this episode so Caldwell and Nathan offer advice and tips for surviving the plague including: ** Buckle boots, As plague enters through the toes by buckling your feet the plague cannot enter the body. ** Smell 5 roses a day, This also helps keep the plague away from the toes. ** Stop kissing rats and using them as utensils, god doesn't want it and it isn't helping. BigLadyBingo (talk) 00:14, August 20, 2015 (UTC) = This is a BigLadyBingo written page, I try to stick to the comments made in the episodes and I base the extra story stuff I add from around those. = Category:Morning drawfee Category:Caldwell Category:Nathan Category:Drawings